


Baekhyun-hyung, I need your credit card

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hotels, Humor, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Satire, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Taemin, Baekhyun and Jongin are locked out their hotel room, with no hope of getting back in until the rest of SuperM get back.Taemin has an idea on how to get back in.ORIncorrectTaekai ruins me





	Baekhyun-hyung, I need your credit card

Baekhyun hammers his fist on the hotel door, a deep frown on his face. "Mark! Taeyong! Lucas! Yonqin! Come on, let us in!"

Jongin chuckles gleefully as he scrolls his phone. "I'm pretty sure Ten isn't in there and calling him by his name — and massacring it in the process — isn't going to make him appear, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun throws his hands up and leans against the wall next to their hotel room, glaring. "I don't see you giving any suggestions."

Jongin looks up for a moment, the grin on his face wider. "You are hyung, Baekhyun, you should be able to lead us through this issue."

Taemin laughs from where he's sat on the floor, chewing some gum as he grins. "Yeah, Baekhyun-hyung, what's our next move?"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and sighs. "Alright, alright. The others are on some ghost tour around Chicago with our managers, we're locked out our hotel room and none of us speak enough English to be able to talk to the guy at reception. So I guess we wait?"

Taemin laughs. "I can think of much better ideas."

Baekhyun stubbornly crosses his arms across his chest, frowning. "I don't hear any of them."

Jongin pouts and slides down the wall he's leaning against, cuddling up to Taemin and wrapping his arms around Taemin's waist. "Don't be mad at him."

"You two are sickening, get a room."

"You can't get our room open, Baekhyun-hyung."

Baekhyun tilts his head back with a thud, staring at the ceiling with a sigh. "How do Minseok and Junmyeon deal with this?"

"Especially when they have to deal with you as well." Taemin sticks his tongue out before blowing a bubble. Jongin leans in with a giggle and pops it with his nose, making Taemin jump and stare for a moment. Jongin giggles and grins before leaning back against the wall.

Baekhyun can't help but smile softly at the two. He wonders how much it must mean to them to be able to be together like this, working in the same group, being able to take time in between schedules in America to go on dates, or even just to cuddle in their hotel bed at night.

It's a luxury Baekhyun knows they haven't had for a long time and he feels slightly guilty for forgetting the room key.

"Are we really going to be waiting out here until they get back?"

Baekhyun sighs and nods, digging through the bag from the 7/11 around the corner. He comes back up with a bottle of juice and cracks the lid open. "Yep. We wait."

Taemin sighs softly and stands up. "Right, we're going to have to break in."

Baekhyun's eyes widen slightly and he shakes his head. "Taemin, no."

"Taemin, yes." Taemin stretches as he blows another bubble from his gum. "Give me your credit card."

Baekhyun bites his lip for a moment, looking Taemin up and down before sighing and digging through his pocket. "Now I know why Jinki-hyung wished me luck."

Taemin grins and winks before kneeling down in front of the door. He looks between the card and the door before standing up and standing aside. "Jongin, kick it open."

Baekhyun stares for a moment as Jongin easily breaks the lock with a sharp kick to the side of the handle. His shoulders sag as it swings open and he rubs his temple as he thinks about how he's going to explain this to their managers when they return, but he follows Taemin and Jongin into the hotel room.

He turns to shut the door and prop it closed before realisation hits him.

"Taemin!" Baekhyun swings around to find Taemin and Jongin have already disappeared through the door conjoining their two room. Taemin grins with Baekhyun's credit card between his teeth and waggles his fingers before shutting the door and securing the lock.

"We'll make sure to get you room service!"

"You can't speak enough English!"

"We have Papago on our phones!"

"Assholes! I can't believe I felt bad for locking you our your hotel room!" Baekhyun threw himself down on his bed, pouting.

He really needs to talk to Jinki and Junmyeon about lessons on being hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> Incorrect Taekai tweet : https://twitter.com/incorrecttaekai/status/1168895896676950017?s=19


End file.
